love across the horizon
by emorexia
Summary: darien is left as guardian of Serenity Rand, but as things seem getting bad he finds out he has till his 26 birthday to find a bride! what is he going to do? SerenityxDarien R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was spring, with the tender new growth enveloping the earth, and birds sang everywhere. It was a joyous time; a time when the blood raced in one's being, promising a new release of life. 

But a painful and hollow breath came from a bed in the far corner of the room. Time was running out for seventy year old Irene Rand. The old woman's gaze went often to the tall slender figure moving quietly in the kitchen. 

Irene thoughts drifted back over the years, and some of the events came clear to her as though they had happened yesterday. 

_Flashback _

_A shrill howling cry was heard through the dreary room as a high pitch cry of a newborn baby entered the world. The elderly women cleaned the now hysteric little girl and cradle her in her arms as she wrapped a pink blanket around its prune form. The young form laying in bed all worn out from the exhilarating pain had a huge smile on her face as she gently took the little form of her daughter in her arms. The young mother gazed down at her sleeping child, tears formed in her eyes as she looked back at the elderly woman, "isn't she beautiful mother? She has her father's eyes and his personality," tears trickled its way down her happy face, "yes my darling, I see her father's kindred but her mother's beauty, she will make a fine woman and I know for sure Edmund would have been so proud!" the young woman lay down next to her sleeping child, thinking of all her wonderful times with her husband, "I shall call you serenity, I love you so much," she whispered her name as she drifted to sleep. Irene looked down at her daughter and granddaughter and she silently cried for the loss of her son-in-law._

Now 19 years later here she was in bed sick for the first time. Her precious daughter had passed away a couple of days giving birth which she had caught a flu. She had tried desperately to talk sense to the girl, to live for the sake of her daughter but the pain for her dead husband, her love, her life took its toll. She had grieved as any normal mother would, but having a newborn baby in your hands pulled her together quicker and made her determined to bring a good future for her granddaughter. 

The sound of pans and spoon could be heard through the next room and a young beautiful woman came through the door, she had long blonde hair that reached her knees, big blue eyes that showed pained emotions, she had a sweet nature but a fiery temper when put to the limits. 

The old woman looked upon her granddaughter and prayed that a miracle would happen as she wouldn't want to leave serenity by herself. She closed her eyes as she saw her granddaughter holding a bottle of vile medicine. "Do I really have to take that?" 

"Yes grandma, now don't be stubborn the doctor says you have to take this stuff." Serenity said in a stern voice, with her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face. A few minutes later a very grumpy woman lay in bed with a disgusted look on her face. She hated the damn stuff but if it was going to make her granddaughter happy then she might as well. 

A long silent rained upon the room and serenity fidgeted uncomfortable as tears started forming in her eyes. Irene knew what serenity was thinking and gently whispered, "everything will be alright my darling you'll see, but I want you to know that whatever becomes of me, I want you to promise you will always be strong and always follow your heart, I love you so much and I know for a fact that your parents would be so proud of you right now!" 

Serenity broke down as she sobbed as her grandmother pulled her to a hug and whispered reassurance. 

Irene held her only family tight in her arms and cried as the thought of leaving her granddaughter in this world all by herself. Then she suddenly remembered and growing hopes arise in her. She silently prayed that the person would still be in town for if he wasn't there was no hope now. She just had to wait and see tomorrow. 

**So what do you think so far then?**

**Good or bad? It may be a while till I finish this because I am writing a sequel for another story. **

**Btw I do not own sailor moon but I wish I did! ****L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darien McBain was a man that likes to be in control of a situation but today was not going well for him at all. First it was raining with thunder and lightening which meant he couldn't take off back to his homeland and second some of his men had caught a serious bad case of cold. He sighs as he turned around and thought his day couldn't get any better. 

He sat in his den room which he would always retreat to when he was either in need of peace or just frustrated and stressed. Today he was very stressed as thoughts ran through his head. _Why did this have to happen now? _

Darien thought back to his father's will, he had not been as sad as he should be when he had received the news of his father's death, he had never been close to his father as his father's life would always be revolved around his money. Oh he had spend many times with Darien but not for the reason of having father and son's time, no quite the opposite really he had taught Darien everything he needed to know of sorting out his money and running a village.

Darien had read the will about a hundred times and still the thought of it had never really sunk in. The will had said that Darien was to only to inherit the fortune as long as he was married by his 26 birthday. The mere thought of marriage had never appealed to Darien as the thought of settling down and the thought of _love _surely made him cringe. 

He had the first taste of love but it had only left him running for his money and a piece of his heart. For many years he had built a hard wall around his heart and never wanted to face another heartbreak like that again. 

He had fallen in love with a young woman name Beryl and he was ready to go down on his knees and make her his wife, but happiness was not written in stones for him as he later found out she was having an affair and was going to have another man's child. It had scared him mentally and physically. 

That was the end for any serious relationship but now he was known for the biggest womanizer in his village. Sure everyone loved him especially the younger woman's for he cared for the people's health and conditioned unlike his father. 

The knock on his door shook him from his thoughts and he command a come in. a young man entered the room with a letter in his hands. He took the letter and dismissed the boy. 

He opened the letter and began to read;

_Dear Darien,_

_This is Irene do you remember the old woman you have not visited in a while,(_he laughed)_ do not fret I am not sending you a letter because I am angry for you not visiting but I am writing to you because I am in need of your help. Darien I am sorry but I am afraid that I am dying, yes I may not have long to live that is why in my behalf I am gravely in need of help. Do you remember my granddaughter Serenity, the young girl that you had quoted that you couldn't stand? I still do not understand why you both picked on each other constantly when you were both younger. But that is in the past now Darien, for I need your help in looking after my granddaughter and taking her in. I am afraid that she won't have anyone in this world when I am gone, and I have much faith and trust in you that I know you can see my granddaughter will be safe. Please this will rest my growing worry and what will make me happier is to see your charming face once again. _

_Love Irene Rand_

Darien hands shook as the letter fell from his hands, he thought of the times when he was lonely and scared and Irene had taken him under her wings. He just couldn't believe that he was going to lose the only thing close to a grandmother. 

He got up from his chair and demanded his men to ready some horse. As he saddled his mount he thought what Serenity would look like now, he grin knowing she was going to go mad when she finds out he was going to be her new guardian. He called out to his men and they rode into the night, while silent tears glistened in the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The night was cool as the dimming breathing of a haggard breath was heard in the dreary room. Serenity lay crouched against the bed as she held the thin pale hands of her grandmother. Tears racked her small body as the old woman last breath came and a sigh was heard, then nothing. Irene Rand looked peaceful as she lay in bed. With years of pain and sorrow for the loss of her daughter took its toll and now she lay in heaven looking down upon her granddaughter. 

Serenity screamed as a heartbroken sob was heard through the house. Outside the house Darien had rushed off his mount and ran inside. What he saw as he entered the room broke his heart, as he watched a thin form sobbing over the peaceful corpse. 

He silently walked to Serenity and laid a hand on her shoulders as tears also ran down his face. Serenity jumped in Darien's arms and cried in his shirt. Darien just soothed her hair as he held her close to him, bringing comfort for her and him. 

The night was long and cold as many tears were shed for Irene Rand. And Serenity thought as she lay snuggled next to Darien that her life would definitely change from here. 

XDXDXDXDXD

The ray of light shone through the bedroom beaming down upon the blonde form snuggled in bed with her head resting upon a broad chest. Serenity felt the sun enlightening her face and she opened her eyes as she scans her room. 

She was going to scream but her voice held it self as she gazed down at the young man beneath her. Her eyes softened as she watched the light dance across his tan face, with the outline of the broad chin resting lightly on the pillow. She could see the heavy bags under his eyes and look like he hadn't a good night sleep in a long time. 

She place a finger on his cheek and lightly ran it down across his chin to his other cheek and was surprised when she heard a moan and snuggled his face closer to her hand. Serenity smiled and she silently left the bed to think about the last four hours. 

She could still remember the raw emotion eliminated as she was held by Darien and she thought she had never seen a man as sad as Darien was that night. She had not struggle as she was pulled into an embrace but instead snuggled closer to the warmth. She tried to tell herself she had needed Darien because she had just lost her grandmother but something else was brewing inside her.

She scolded herself saying it was a lack of food and her stomach started rumbling. She made herself some food as she lay in thoughts not noticing a dark figure standing in the doorway watching her every move. 

"Ahem, do you think you have enough for two meatball head?" she heard a husky voice from behind her and shrieked thinking Darien would still be sleeping. Darien chuckled and came around the table to snatch a piece of bread from Serenity's hand. 

Serenity glared as she watched the handsome male form eat her piece of food. She watched the food being devoured by the hungry lips and thought _what would it feel like being devoured by them gorgeous lips?_ Serenity shook her thought and mentally whacked herself thinking she shouldn't be having these thoughts as she was thinking of her hated enemy. _But do I really hate him?_

Darien took a glance at Serenity and thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as the sun enlighten Serenity's pale complexion. 

Darien made a cough, "Well I will arrange the burial and when it is over you will be packing your remaining stuff and leaving with me to my home." He walked out the room briskly as a smile formed as he had seen the shock on Serenity's face turn to anger. _I don't really want a fight this morning, might as well leave her break things to calm down her anger. _He laughed knowing what Serenity's temper was like. 

Serenity was fuming as she threw the dish against the sink and thoughts of killing Darien was running through her head. _why that arrogant piece of no good man, who does he think he is commanding me as if he was the boss, I don't care that grandma left him my guardian, I will show him who he is messing with! _

**Lol I like this part, **

**Hmmm I wonder what Serenity has up her sleeve for Darien? **

**Well leave me a review and any criticism is appreciated. **

**Also I will be adding a few lemons in later chapters!**

**Thank-you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day was beautiful as the sun was high in the sky and the slight breeze in the wind. But today was not all happy as many forms all crowd around the coffin where the peaceful corpse of Irene Rand lay resting.

Serenity watched as her grandmother was slowly buried underneath the ground. She watched the last bit of soil spread around the grave. She stood there all alone as people pass her by giving words of comfort.

She thanked them and as people left Serenity stood by the grave with the wind billowing against her hair. She kneeled down upon the stone which read;

_Irene Rand_

_A mother, grandmother and a great friend_

_Will forever be remembered in the hearts of love ones_

_May she rest in peace_

A single teardrop lightly ran down her face. She silently prayed for the strength and courage of what her future laid before her. She felt the presence of a dark figure watching her intensively and a shiver ran down her spine and she prayed that she has the will to fight off Darien and the increasing feelings for the man.

She had been thinking and daydreaming of the ignorant man and could not erase him from her mind. She would be lying if she denied Darien wasn't breathtakingly handsome. She had been thinking of the night she had laid in his arms, she had felt warmth and safe as if she was born to belong in his arms. These feelings were scaring her and didn't want to admit she maybe falling for her guardian.

She gradually got up and she said a sad farewell to her grandmother for the last time as she was starting a new life in a new land with a man she was quickly falling in love with.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Darien watched Serenity kneel down the grave and watched a single tear drop on the cold soil from a far distant. He knew she needed this private time to say goodbye and it broke his heart watching his angel breaking inside. It pained him and he admit he had feelings for the fiery girl, no a woman because he knew beneath the hooded robe was a body of a goddess.

He had felt every curve of her petite form and her firm breast press tightly against his body the night her grandmother passed away. He was aroused instantly but he had tried to dismiss it as it would have been wrong of taking an advantage of her.

But now he had more important business to think of, first he had only a month to find a bride and it sounded easier than he thought. He didn't want to face a loveless marriage but what other possibilities could he chose. He had every young woman were chasing him but they weren't his type and some were only good for a good night. _What am I going to do?_

He silently prayed and bid a farewell goodbye to Irene Rand as he walked away back to his men.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Serenity gazed around her room which held so much memory, of the good and bad. Leaving her home to a foreign land still has not really sunk in until now. She still couldn't believe that her last remaining family have left.

She heard a knock on the door and she walked across the room and opened it. There standing in her doorway stood Darien in a black robe outlining his broad shoulder making him look big in her doorway.

Darien let himself in the room and turned around to face her. "Well are you ready then?" Serenity sent a glare in his direction and curtly replied, "Yes I am all ready and set now master" she said sarcastically. Darien just chuckled and picked up few of her remaining trunks and he gently pulled her outside. Every eyes were set on the golden beauty being dragged by their Lord as she was pulled on to the mount gently as if she was going to break. _Damn man I am not a china doll!_

Darien laughed at Serenity as if he knew what she was thinking, which he received confused looks from his men. They shrug knowing they haven't seen their Lord laugh or even smile in a long time.

_Oh boy this was going to be a long day!!_

**Wow I finished this chapter, took me a while since I wasn't feeling well for a while. **

**Well hope you like this chapter and thank you for the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The day seems to go on forever thought Serenity as her head rolled forward from the lack of sleep from the night before and the increasing uncomfortable bumping receiving from the horse. She just wanted to go to bed and curl up next to Darien and have some fun. _Whoa where did that come from!?_

She looked to her left and watched her companion talk to one of his closet friend general Kunzite. She liked him, he was nice and friendly and she could tell he was smitten with this girl name Mina. _Hmm I wonder if she's nice, well she might be since she is portrayed as an angel in Kunzites eyes. Wow I wish I had someone who thought of me like that!_

Her eyes travel its way down Darien's hard chin, her hands itching to feel them beneath her fingers again. She saw how he held this aura of authority around him, she had been even more interested watching this pain as if he was deeply wounded, she had this incredible urge to wash them away and hold him in her arms. _Yup I'm going mad, I must be!_

Serenity was so absorbed in her thoughts that suddenly a rabbit being cased by a fox raced out in front of her that she was too late to rear the horse back. The horse neighed and lifted itself on its hind legs sending Serenity flying to the ground.

Darien who just by then turned from its conversation had watched in horror as Serenity was flung from the horse. He didn't waste a time as he jumped from his horse and quickly rushed to Serenity's side, his heart stop for a moment until he heard a groan and then a moan.

_Oh thank-god she's still alive! _Darien picked Serenity from the ground and stood her up, he felt her sway and fall back in his arms which he didn't complain. She opened her eyes and tried pushing from his arms, "I'm fine honest!" which was a lie cause she fell back into Darien's arms. He sigh _she's such a nuisance… but a very cute nuisance!_

Serenity felt her being picked up and lifted on to Darien's horse and then felt Darien's body lift itself up and sit so close to her that she was sure you could not fit a piece of paper between them. She gasped as she could feel his hard chest and muscular legs against her own form and a hot sensation ran through her. _Oh god!_

"Are you okay Lady Serenity?" Kunzite asked as he watched amusingly as a red blush crept on Serenity's face. He also noticed how close his friend sat behind her and he smirked knowing too well that Darien had done it intentionally.

"Yes thank-you general Kunzite, I am more than fine and is perfectly fit to ride back on my horse" she replied accusingly at Darien which he smirked and said, "well Serenity you gave us an awful fright and I did promise your grandmother that I will keep you safe." He grinned his devilish smile as Serenity turned away to hide the blush and the embarrassment of being seen flying in the air, probably giving an eyeful to the men. _Oh please god help me!_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The ride to Darien's home was very interesting in deed. Serenity and Darien was having difficulties of keeping there hands from each other aroused bodies.

Serenity had felt a hot burning liquid rush through her body to between her legs. Every time she could feel herself getting hotter as she felt a hard pressure behind her derrière. At first she didn't know what it was and so she had pushed herself toward it rubbing herself against it loving the feeling, but she stopped as she heard a growl from Darien.

"Will you stop that!" he hissed under his breath, when he felt Serenity's curvaceous body next to him, it had aroused him immediately. He tried hard to calm himself down but he had a shock when he felt Serenity push herself against his now hard bulge inside his trousers and rub herself against it. His shaft harden immediately and all he wanted to do was take off her clothes and rub himself against her body and feel her moan beneath him. _Why the little minx she's torturing me!_

Serenity eyes widen as she finally realised what the large bulge rubbing against her was. She blush a dark red crimson and she quite enjoyed the feeling of his large shaft against her, she wished the clothes weren't in the way.

An idea started forming in her mind and she suddenly whispered back to Darien, "what if I don't want to, I quite like the feeling" she asked playing innocent. She heard a quiet moan and she felt Darien push himself against her even more, she gasped loving the feeling.

"Hmmm well do you like this then?" as Darien put his arm around Serenity's waist and place his hands on her stomach making circular movements, Serenity gasped once again and she couldn't but help a small moan escape only for Darien's ears only, she could feel his movements lower every time and her knees felt weak all of a sudden and a burning sensation came to fire deep between her legs and she desperately wanted Darien's hand making circular movements down there. _Oh my god this feels sensational!_

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Through the whole journey, the men and general Kunzite kept their heads bow not daring to look or glance at their Lord with Lady Serenity. At first they thought they had imagined the moan but they heard it again and they knew where it came from. Some of the men had smile on their faces and others had envy written all across cursing their Lord for being so lucky. General Kunzite just smirked and talked to the other men ignoring the quiet whispers and slight shift with the two people in front of them. _Oh yes I believe that our Lord has found the perfect wife, now let's hope they will keep their hands off each other before arriving back to their homeland!_

**Well what did you think?**

**We can definitely see a sexual chemistry between these two love birds but is it something deeper? (It's so obvious ain't it? Lol)**

**If you have any ideas for this story please they would be very much appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Serenity felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder and a small whisper in her ear, "we're here." She had fallen asleep after her little session with Darien and his face had soften immediately and pulled her close to his chest, which she didn't struggle to get away.

Serenity opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her from the core. The country surrounding the village was breathtakingly beautiful but what she first noticed was the condition of the village.

There was dirt and waste everywhere and a foggy mist seem to surround the whole place, older generation tried their hardest to clean the village but the harbour seems to prevent that, as many ships would land into shore seeking a bargain with the Lord and thus with their filthy state and behaviour cause the village to be in states.

Serenity turned immediately to Darien thinking all this was his fault. But as she face the man, her heart went out to him instead as she watched pain and sorrow written all over his face. Darien looked at Serenity and silently whispered, "How could my father do this!"

Darien was as shock as Serenity at first,Darien had left the village when he was younger seeking an adventure and fun, but he had left the village clean and a promise that he would come back. But now he wished he had returned sooner, he would have never have thought that his father could do this, to their village!

As the horse came upon the village, people all came out seeing who the new arrival was and as soon as they saw Darien, their new Lord, they all cried out in happiness and all cheered knowing Darien would sort out this mess because they all knew he cared about them.

Darien felt anger towards his father and hated him even more, he smiled at his village and he spoke in a clear and deep voice, "My people we were all known as the cleanest village and had many high respect with our fair deals, what I see shocks me and thus still I am alive I will see this village will be seen as the cleanest village once again, because I will not see my people in waste!"

Everyone cheered and thank the heaven that Lord Darien had returned to set things right again. They watched Darien head to his home and the people all continued with their day work and cleaning the place with a merry heart.

Serenity sat in shock and she felt admiration as she had watched Darien look so define and showed kindness to his people which she could see that they had not seen in a long time. As they arrived to Darien's home, it shocked her once again. Seeing as the mansion was as big as a palace but filth was everywhere and she wondered if Darien's father was born as a pig or just incredibly dirty and disgusting.

Darien got off his horse and anger was written all across his face and all he wanted to do was kill his father. As he neared the house a butler that Darien grew up to love as a grandfather came out of the mansion. He watched Arthur run up with his stick in tow and greeted Darien, who Darien just hugged and said, "So how is my old friend then?"

Arthur just laughed and with a heavy heart told Darien of all his father's detail and cruelness to their village. Arthur had explained that it pained him watching his ex-Lord ruin their land but what kept him going on was that Darien was to return and return hope and humidity to their once flourishing land.

Darien sigh and ordered some of his men that he wanted them in helping with the cleaning of the village and he asked general Kunzite for a full report on the food and money that the people are receiving.

While Darien was commanding his men, Arthur had noticed a quiet beauty next to his Lord and he asked kindly, "well in never before my eyes have I ever seen such a beauty in my life." He smiled and Serenity blushed and she laughed and replied, "Why good sir you flatter me for I am not beautiful," the butler laughed a merry laugh, "well if I was in my younger days, I would surely have worshipped you as a goddess!" Serenity laughed and they both joked around as if they were old friends.

Arthur knew about Darien's will and the bride before his 26 birthday, and he thought the lovely Serenity would make a fine wife and a great partner in running the land as he could tell she had a kind heart and a wonderful personality.

Darien could hear the conversation and he smiled as he had never seen Serenity so at ease with his butler and he could tell his butler was very smitten with Serenity.

The day was long and the men had started cleaning and sorting out the mansion inside with Darien and Serenity, which Darien had insisted that it was not fit for a lady, which Serenity had a fit and argued back winning the fight. The men had all laughed and they were all smitten with the golden beauty for she was fair and kind and they hope the Lord would marry the maiden.

The village and mansion gradually look like its old self and everyone went to bed with a smile on their face now looking forward to their merry future. Serenity had fallen asleep in an instance and she had a smile dreaming of her and Darien.

**Okay, I got some of these ideas from a story I read. **

**I might put a betrayal or a jealously rival with Serenity and another person, what do you think?**

**hey sorry about the mishap, i was in a rush yesterday! sorry about guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Damn all these work to do and settle with people, doesn't leave a person little time to find a wife! God damn it!" Darien was getting frustrated now, as he just found out there was a big pile of debt made from his father. He still couldn't believe his father could leave his people in a state like this.

Plus thinking of Serenity did not make his work any easier. He was as close as going in sane last night by going into her room and making her his. _Why can't I stop thinking of her…… maybe I'm not feeling well and just need to sort out my head before I tackle this business? _So Darien left his study to walk in his personal rose garden.

He was glad that the rose was still blooming and still looked like they were well looked after. One common interest that he had with his father was that they both loved roses, he had heard from his mother that his father was very romantic and always gave her roses.

He smiled then thinking of his dear beloved mother, he had loved her dearly, everyone would always say he look the spiting image of his father but he definitely had his mother's personality.

She had been fair and kind and was treated as a princess by the village; she had long black hair, with big green eyes that showed kindness. He had also had seen love, deep passionate love for his father, the man who had killed her at the end.

It started when he found out his father was having an affair with a local woman in the village, which she had passed away during childbirth and so did Darien's little sister. It had pained him hearing his mother heartbroken sob when she found out, she had believed that it was she to blame for not being a better wife or a better partner in bed, it soon just consumed her and she later died.

Darien had been heartbroken and he had mourned for his dead mother, he had seen the guilt and sorrow written all over his father's face, but it did not stop Darien from hating the man, he had swore on his mother's grave that he would never forgive his _father_ for killing his mother. And he had kept that promise because now his hatred ran even deeper.

He knew that even if his marriage were going to be loveless he would never cheat or break his vows; he would see first that she was fit to bear him children and he would stay loyal till to her till the day he dies, he would never succumb to the lowly state that his father done. _This is hurting my head, I need a scotch._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Serenity had woken with the sun beaming down her bedroom. She yawned and stretched with her back arch to the ceiling. She smiled thinking back to her dream and then blushed because it was a _very_ erotic dream, seeing herself on top of a very aroused Darien while they rock back and….

Knock Knock. Serenity jump from her daydream. _Omg I am in need of a cold bath! _She got out of bed and opened door only an inch, hoping it wasn't Darien as she wouldn't be able to handle him in her current situation.

Standing at Serenity's doorway stood a young girl around her age. Serenity was shock to see the girl resemble her in many ways. Opening the door wider, it felt like to Serenity that she was looking at herself in a big mirror.

The girl just smiled but a hint of surprise still lingered her face. _Wow she looks just like me, _thought Serenity. She hesitantly asked feeling her shyness get the better of her, "Hi, ummm….. Who are you?"

The girl smile brightens, "I have heard so much about you from General Kunzite!" Serenity let out a sigh and ushered Mina in with a smile. "Oh you must be Mina, Kunzite have told me so much about you, he was right you are really beautiful!" Mina blushed thinking _does Kunzite really think I'm beautiful?_

"Oh yes, he thinks your like an angel sent from heaven!" Mina eyes widen as she had said her thoughts out loud. Serenity just laughed and said, "You're awfully lucky to have a man smitten over you as general Kunzite is" Mina blushed even deeper, "well that's what I haven't heard, I hear two people are smitten with each other but is too stubborn to admit it….hmmm?" it was Serenity turn to blush then and she tried to fake an innocent look.

Both girls just laughed and they soon quickly became friends as they both left the room, after helping Serenity pick out clothes which by the way Serenity hated for she at first had trouble breathing in a corset. Mina had just laughed and said she would get use to it.

They were both heading to the village with Mina giving the tour. Serenity was nervous and excited all at once; she hoped the people liked her. Mina had reassured her that the people will just love her. _I really hope so._

**Okay just some small background details of Darien's life and about his parents because I felt like I haven't explained about them much. **

**I needed to introduce Mina first and I will gradually introduce the other scouts and Darien's other generals after. (Maybe some romance in the air!)**

**I was going to put Raye in as the long lost half sister of Darien's (you no the one where Darien's father has an affair) but I thought better of it, I'm putting in something more dramatic. **

**Hope you like it so far. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The ride into town was very merry, the girls had a laugh and they both confided in each other about their feelings for the general and Lord. They would have surely have passed as twins, with the same personality and both great fan of their food!

Serenity was in awe as she passed many people at arriving at the village. It had seem as if the village had transpired over night, because people seem to have come back alive and children and adults laughed and continued their work as if they didn't live in scum's just yesterday.

_Wow Darien did all this, maybe he isn't that bad then……_"Hey Sere come on I want you to meet some people, they are good friends of mine!" Mina called out, Serenity had insisted mina to call her Sere for she didn't like the formality of Serenity, _and it makes me sound old!_

They walked through the busy street and people all glanced and looked especially at Serenity, many had awe written all over their face as they have never seen such fair and beautiful complexion. It felt to Serenity as if some were being cautious wondering if she was nice or trustworthy. Serenity smiled at the people as she passed.

She stop Mina at a stall selling flowers and she had a lovely conversation with the seller and soon quickly people came to greet the new visitor and one man came up to her stuttering madly with a pretty single flower in his hands, which he was blushing furiously, and Serenity was beaming with happiness, glad she was accepted among the people.

Mina had laughed when she watched Serenity blushed and thank the boy for the flower, "well it seems someone has many admirers." Serenity blushed deeper and mina laughed out right and glanced at the many men who were still looking at Serenity with awe and love struck.

"Come on I want you to meet Lita and Amy, you will love them!" they kept walking and laughing and Serenity couldn't stop blushing from the many stares she received from the men. They soon arrived at a small house, with a straw roof and looked just homely.

Mina opened the door and she called out for Lita and Amy, she heard them calling back out that they were in the lounge and Serenity felt nervous once again. They came upon a small but comfortable lounge and sitting opposite each other, was two very beautiful women.

Lita a tall slender brunette sat drinking a cup of tea, she had a tan face with her brown curls matching with her deep green eyes, and she looked more like an Amazon woman, as she greeted Serenity with a smile.

The other lady Amy, had dark blue eyes and her short blue crop hair outline the quiet girl's pretty face, she greeted Serenity with the same smile as Lita, both showing kindness and awe in their eyes that Serenity soon became ease with each girl and they quickly became friends.

"So, you must be Lady Serenity, we heard so much about you from Mina and I am surprise just how beautiful and very similar you two look alike" a blush crept up Serenity's face and insisted she was surely not beautiful and she thought they were much more beautiful than her.

The four girls had a laugh and shared their concerns and problems when the ex-lord was in charge. Serenity was beaming as she now had three good friends in the village.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

While Serenity was enjoying herself and making new friends, Darien was going insane indeed. He had watched Serenity go to the village this morning with Mina and he had watched the light reflecting from her beaming face, he had seen the curiosity and excitement lingering in her eyes as she headed to the village.

He was going mad thinking about Serenity every minute of the day, he was also going mad with lust. He bowed his head in acceptance of the truth; there were no two ways about it. He hungered for the girl who had been left in his care, and he was ashamed of it

But that didn't make any difference, no matter how he fought it and swore he wouldn't look at Serenity any other way, every time he saw her or thought about her, he got an erection. He seemed to go around with a perpetual arousal.

Darien heard a knock in his door and he went to open the door himself. There standing in front of him stood a small stoutly man, he had large round glasses upon his nose bringing his head back to look more clearly at Darien, surprise was written on his face, surprised that the young man before him looked very intimidating.

Darien let the man sit down, "okay let's cut out the formalities, who are you and why are you here?" Darien asked in a very annoyed voice, he was still frustrated with Serenity for putting him in this situation.

The man looked very nervous, "well my Lord, my name is Artemis and actually I am here for Lady Serenity." Now Darien ears perked up and he looked at the man wanting to know what he wanted with _his _Serenity.

"Why, is there something concerning about Serenity, because if there is, I want to know because I am her guardian." Darien out a small growl and he looked at the man with scrutinising eyes telling him Serenity means a lot to him and if something is wrong he would have to confide in him first.

The small man gulped, "well sir, it's about Serenity's heritage and you should know that Lady Serenity is well a ……………."

**Oooo I wonder what's this big thing concerning about Serenity?!**

**Well sorry for not updating sooner, it was my birthday this week plus I've been really busy, so I'm really sorry about that my lovelies!**

**I really appreciate all the reviews and I have been dying this last couple of days to get my fingers on my computer to finish this chapter! Lol**

**The next chapter will bring a shock to Darien….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Darien sat in shock, "Are you sure?" he asked the man opposite him. He couldn't believe it, Serenity, _his _Serenity.

"Yes my Lord, her grandfather did not no anything about her till he found out Irene Rand had passed away, I am awfully sorry about this Sir but as you see Serenity's grandfather had no children after him and Serenity is the only living relative, I believe as her guardian it would be more appropriate for you to give her the news."

"Yes thank-you Artemis, I just hope she will take this well, and I appreciate that you have come sooner," Darien would have not have moved or said anything if the man did not stand up and bid Darien a good day.

When Artemis left Darien sat down letting a loud sigh escape, _god damn it, I thought I already had enough on my hands! _Darien still didn't know how to give the news to Serenity when she already had enough to deal with her grandmother passing away, now this!

Also his heart felt like being torn for he knew he was falling for the woman but know he might just have to let her go. His mind was telling him that he should let her go, she needs to see to her heritage, but his heart was telling him to ignore the mind and tell her he loved her.

Suddenly Arthur interrupted his thoughts and he entered in, "My Lord, general Kunzite, Jadeite, Malachite and Nephrite have arrived." Darien glanced up from his position and he slowly got up and straightened his broad shoulder, he would just have to deal with this later.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"So how are you faring with Lord Darien, I heard you two are very close..." Lita glanced at Serenity with an amusing twinkle in her eyes, Serenity blush and faked an innocent look, "Why Lita where have you ever heard those untrue rumours hmmm….."

Mina hid her face behind the cushions as Serenity looked at Mina with a defining look, "What I didn't say anything… hehe" all the girls laughed and Serenity was enjoying herself so much. "Well it won't be long till I hear the wedding bells" Lita cried out.

"What!! Lita don't be daft you know Darien is so arrogant and is so much of himself and….." Serenity couldn't think anything else to say about Darien because her thoughts wondered off to things she would prefer the girls didn't know. The girls all smirked at Serenity watching her daze off thinking of Darien; they also noticed a blush creeping up Serenity's face which meant only one thing, that Serenity was having a fantasy over Darien.

"Earth to Sere, can't you just admit you like him, just a tiny bit?" Mina asked as she waved a hand in front of Sere to get her attention. Serenity shook off her thoughts and gave a timid smile to the girls "Well… fine I give up! Okay I like him….only a little bit like this much" she showed the girls how much she like him with her fingers trying to tell the girls she definitely did not like Darien a lot. _Or do I?_

The girls' eyebrows rose up looking at Sere as if saying 'we don't believe you!' Serenity just sighed and tried to steer the subject by going on to Mina, "Well besides don't you think Mina will be the first to get married, can't you see Kunzite and Mina are madly in love!" it was then Mina's turn to blush and avert her eyes playfully accusing Sere.

It was Amy turn to pipe up then, "yes that's true, I also bet they can't wait to make babies!" everyone went into a fit of laughter and Mina's face looked all red, "Well you're probably right Amy, I have noticed them looking at each other, what do you call it…. Lust" Lita smirked and Mina just laughed and gave a modest pose, "hmmm at least he has a nice body…"

Sere shook Mina from her thoughts and just gave up after it was clear that Mina was in her own little world with Kunzite in it. The other three girls left Mina with her thoughts and carried with their conversation. "hey Sere I think Darien's cousin Raye will be arriving in two days time," Lita threw a cushion at Mina, which caused her to a fit of laughter as Mina looked at Lita with a death glare.

"Really, is Raye nice… do you think she will hate me?" Amy looked shocked, "Hate you, of course Raye won't hate you I can't see anyone hating you and besides you will like her especially since she is the only one who could ever beat up Darien and still get away with murder! You will like her I promise!" Serenity looked relived and couldn't wait to meet the famous Raye who could take down Darien.

"Wow I can't believe I'm so lucky to have good friends, I've never had real friends because I was always left out because they think I was too much of a weirdo to bother with them!" Serenity had her head down, causing Mina and Lita to stop their fight and looked at Sere, "Oh Sere you're not a weirdo, you're great and besides them girls had their loss and we gained someone great." Serenity had tears in her eyes as she looked at the girls and she jumped and gave them all hugs surprising them, but soon they all joined in and they all had one great big hug.

After the emotional hug, the girls decided they should walk Serenity home and go and help with the cleaning of the place.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Darien…. I mean Lord Darien how is your day faring?" Jadeite said and gave a bow mockingly. Darien just laughed as he came from his den and looked at his four generals and his closes friends. "Now Jadeite you now I don't like being called that, and besides I could always have you kicked out my house now if you get on my nerves too much!" the men laughed and Darien smirked having something to distract him from his problems.

"Come on you guys you can tell me about your adventures" they all walked out into the daylight and Darien had to shield his eyes from the bright light, seeing as he had stayed mostly indoors for the last two days working out his problems.

"Well besides from being kicked out of pubs for starting a fight with other men and finding these scoundrels concerning about your father's business, it's pretty much boring" malachite explained with his dark hair outlining his broad face. Darien looked at his generals and regarded them with a look, "are you saying you guys have not one caught a girl?"

The guys looked sheepish all of a sudden and Darien just had to laugh at his four friends looking all guilty. Nephrite spoke out since he was the intelligent one in the group, "Well you see we like to have our fun before settling down Darien, and besides we are not the one looking for a bride" the guys smirked at Darien and he gave out a growl.

"Damn bloody will! I thought I had enough on my hands to find a bride now sorting out a village and looking after a stubborn girl" Jadeite piped up "Ahh Lady Serenity, I have been hearing from the many men in the village that this 'stubborn girl' is quite beautiful" Darien scowled at Jadeite, already jealously was brewing inside him. "You will leave her alone Jadeite or I swear I will hurt you!" Jadeite just smirked "quite smitten with the girl are you?"

Before Darien could reply he could hear four girls laughing. He looked at the gate at the entrance and in walked through were four beautiful women's all laughing with each other, but only one girl Darien was watching, with her pale complexion and beautiful big eyes, he thought he had never seen Serenity more beautiful.

The four generals were gawping and they looked the girls up and down. Serenity looked up from her conversation with Amy and she glanced straight at Darien and the world seemed to still as she and Darien both looked at each intensively.

Darien went forward to greet the ladies still eye locked with Serenity and he silently wondered how he was going to tell her she was a princess!

**Ahhh I did it, you guys did not find out about Serenity's secret until the end**

**Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger I just had to put it in there. **

**What do you think of it so far then? Good or bad?**

**Hmmm I wonder if Darien will choose his heart over his mind. **

**Just got to wait and see for the next chapters…**


End file.
